


Verbatim

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo successfully kills Genji.<br/>The catch? Genji is now a ghost that follows his every move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting unfinished drafts

 

“Oh, Hanzo.”

 

“...”

 

The figure currently sits on the left side of the bed. The look on their face is of pure pity. A perfect costume, if not for the lack of mass. The lack of a presence, the lack of body heat, the lack of human rigidness. Untethered by the laws of living physics, free to roam about. They stare.

 

“What have you become...?” Hanzo decidedly does _not_ stare back.

 

Genji—or the image of him perhaps, lets out a chuckle.

“A ghost,” they simply reply.

 

“A ghost.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hanzo pulls the covers over his head and wills himself back to sleep. The dingy sheets of the inn suffocate any inner peace he could have summoned.

 

“You know I can still see you through that, right?”

 

_Of course._ “It doesn’t matter. It is I who does not wish to see you.”

 

“Aw, but I thought you missed seeing me, Hanzo.”

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t get out of bed.

...Genji stops talking to him.

 

* * *

 

It’s 12:48 a.m.

He gets a drink.

Genji doesn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

It’s 2:06 a.m.

He grabs another drink.

“Hanzo.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you remember that time Father almost hit you with the bottle?”

 

“Well—”

 

“Do you remember when you ran away from the house?”

 

“...”

 

“Do you remember when I was so focused on serving the clan and following suggestions given to me to retain order and control so that I could perpetuate the oppressive command that Father had so painstakingly constructed?” Hanzo’s grip on his glass gets tighter.

 

“I killed you.” And tighter.

 

“I killed you, Genji.” The glass breaks.

 

Glass shards puncture through Hanzo’s hands and the blood escapes almost immediately.

 

Genji rushes over to surround his brother.

“Please stop, brother.”

“Hanzo, please!”

 

Hanzo doesn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. He supposes a slight chill or a shake in his body would have been cliche, but there is no feeling whatsoever. In fact, his heart seems calmer than ever.

 

“This is nothing.”

 

“Hanzo, I have already forgiven you.”

 

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one. What are you even doing here other than to haunt me, Genji? As my mind slowly gives out, you come along?!”

 

“Hanzo… Hanzo, I don’t forgive you. But you know what you could do to make it up to me? Take out that glass. Or better yet, go to a hospital.”

 

“And you would forgive me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Hanzo spends the next few hours pulling glass out of his skin and bandaging up his hand.

 

“There, are you satisfied?”

 

“Yes, Hanzo.”

 

“Then leave.”

 

Hanzo climbs into bed and pulls the covers back to their usual position. If Genji says anything, he doesn’t hear it.

What a gift it would be if he doesn’t wake up the next day.


End file.
